A Chance to be Happy
by MysteriousGirl92
Summary: Shadow wants to eliminate Eggman, but Sonic manages to calm him down with a more careful choice of words. (Alternate take on a scene from Sonic IDW Issue 6) Feel free to fave and review. :-)


Sonic the Hedgehog, known by many as the fastest thing alive, is up against the wall. Or, in this case, the tree. He made no attempt to break free from the firm grip of his ebony and crimson counterpart, Shadow the Hedgehog.

Shadow was known by many as the Ultimate Life Form, and he had sought to find and destroy the mad scientist responsible for the repetitive devastation of Sonic's world. Evil acts that consisted of blowing up 50% of the moon, literally splitting the world apart to release a nefarious monster and using a machine to steal the life force from the planet.

Another act to add to the list of evil deeds would be taking over the majority of the world within six months. Something that, by a miracle, took a short amount of time to undo.

The dark hedgehog had just been convinced of all the good deeds the man had performed to help the heroes, but those few good deeds were not enough to erase the evil deeds he had committed time and time again.

Earlier, Shadow learned that the man was no longer the evil Dr Eggman and, in his amnesiac state, is now a reformed citizen turned handyman known as Mr Tinker. However, speaking from personal experience, having amnesia doesn't make anyone any less dangerous.

Once Mr Tinker regains all his memories, he will – sooner or later – revert to the man he had once been: a scientist who had been constantly squandering his given gifts and skills for his own selfish desires. With one final attempt to dissuade his blue counterpart from making a huge mistake, Shadow was the first to speak.

"Have you forgotten that he made you suffer? That he's tried to destroy you - _multiple times_? How can you even _suggest_ leniency for _him_ after all that?"

The azure hedgehog pondered on Shadow's statement regarding the mad scientist's despicable deeds. On one hand, Eggman has continually and consistently made the inhabitants of the world quiver in fear upon witnessing his arrival. In spite of his constant failures, he would always return once again in an attempt to rule the world as he sees fit.

On the other hand, Eggman has helped the heroes save the day from time to time. Why would Eggman want to help the heroes, though? Is it because deep down he truly cares about the world? Or is it possible that Eggman is simply using the heroes' abilities to increase his own chances of conquering the world?

If anything, it would most certainly be the latter. This _is_ Eggman, after all. Except… Eggman isn't Eggman anymore. In the current state he is in, he is now known as Mr Tinker, a kind-hearted man who would finally use his talents for the benefit of the people. Who are the heroes to deny him the chance to do so?

Sonic finally found the words he needed to say, needed the hedgehog standing before him to hear. "Because I choose to believe that Eggman, in spite of all the things he has done, isn't beyond saving."

The ebony hedgehog slightly raised his furrowed brow. Not beyond saving? How is this even possible? Why choose to forgive the very person who deserves to be punished? This is the man who had committed numerous crimes in the past and hadn't even attempted to atone for any of them!

This is the man who had taken over most of the world within six months! This is the man who had tortured Sonic non-stop for those six months! How is he _not_ beyond saving?

"You weren't beyond saving either, Shadow," Sonic continued. "With all the crazy stuff that happened in the past, you made up for it rather than allowing your past mistakes to define you."

Shadow knew Sonic was right. The former had committed past crimes of his own: framing the latter for theft, trying to destroy the world to avenge a dear friend, teaming up with an alien invader to uncover the secrets of his past, trying to rid the world of anyone trying to protect it… he was no better than Eggman is.

Yet he eventually saw the errors of his ways and sought to prevent the destruction of the world. Twice. Since then, he had sworn to protect the denizens of the world in any way he can. Shadow had changed for the better. He loosened his grip, his face remaining unchanged as he continued glaring daggers at the blue hedgehog.

"So who's to say that Eggman won't change for the better this time?"

Eggman changing for the better? Shadow chuckled mentally at the mere thought. He would have been rich beyond his wildest dreams for every time he heard that same old story.

"He has done good so far, from what I've heard," Sonic spoke again. "It may not be enough to make up for all the things he has done to us and the world, but it's a small step to redemption."

Doubt and worry crept up on the stern hedgehog's face. Would it really be wise to let Eggman, now known as Mr Tinker, be after performing a _few_ good deeds? Sooner or later, he would be bound to backslide into his old ways as soon as he retrieves all memories of his former life.

The cerulean hedgehog spoke once more. "If he does get all his memories back, though, then let's just hope for the best that he would use all his skills for good instead of using them for evil. So what do you say, Shadow?"

Shadow stared deeply into the eyes of his azure rival. They were filled to the brim with hope and understanding. Not a sign of malice had been evident within them, for he knew that his dark counterpart had atoned for his mistakes and sought to change for the better.

Sonic knew about his past and why he sought revenge on the planet; his mind had been 'perfected' by his creator to help him avenge his granddaughter who had been lost to a raid, which was why Shadow believed she wanted revenge.

Why would Sonic, of all people, choose to spare his long-term _arch-nemesis_ after _everything_ he has done? No one had forgotten nor will they forget what the mad scientist had put them through: endless pain, despair and misery. If Eggman _was_ to change for the better, though, he would have to abandon his former persona and stick with his new life.

Perhaps it _would_ be best to let him enjoy his new way of living for as long as he can. This _could_ be his chance to make up for his past misdeeds and start anew, just like Shadow did. Casting his fears aside, the dark hero finally displayed the face of composure.

"OK, Sonic. I trust you on this one." With a simple turn of his back, he paused for a moment, before turning his head to face Sonic. "I just hope that nothing bad comes out of it."

"Yeah, I hear you. Especially the part where he mentioned Eggmanland."

Fear struck the Black Blur like a lightning bolt to the head. His thoughts of Eggman's true intentions, rushing right in like a tidal wave.

"Shadow, wait!" But it was too late. The dark hedgehog had already vanished in a flash of light. Having effortlessly made his way to his destination, he saw Mr Tinker peeping out of a legged barricade of wood. The poor man flinched as his would-be assassin approached him with a look that could turn anyone into stone.

"Mr Tinker." The voice was a calm baritone, coaxing the handyman to look into the eyes of its owner.

"Y-yes?" the man stammered, fearing for his life.

"Show me. Show me what this Eggmanland looks like."

* * *

It wouldn't be long before Eggmanland was finally revealed. A war between two sides raged within the Ultimate Life Form: one side persuading him to wait and see; the other pressuring him into stopping the former mad scientist from showing him what he had in store.

Shadow decided to wait and see the outcome of the handyman's work while Mr Tinker approached the building, unlocked the padlock and pushed the wooden barrier forward. Chills ran down the dark hero's spine. His heart pounded like a drum. His body burned intensely as his throat tightened up on him.

It was nothing like he had ever seen. It was Eggmanland… as an amusement park? The still corpses of Eggman's machines were now being used for children's rides, ranging from a rollercoaster to spinning make-shift teacups.

"Tah-daaah?" Mr Tinker uttered unsurely.

Shadow was dumbfounded at the sight. This was nothing like the Eggmanland he knew about. A gentle feminine voice called out to him. "Shadow?" No response.

"Shadow? Are you OK?" The face of a snow-white female bat came into view, her made-up face wrinkled with worry.

"Rouge… I…"

The bat smiled at him reassuringly.

"It's OK, Shadow," Rouge whispered audibly, resting her hand on his shoulder. Shadow gave her a slight smile.

"There's something I have to do before I leave. Mr Tinker." Shadow left his partner's side, slowly approaching the man who turned to him with a nervous smile.

"Um, yes?"

The dark hero sharply drew in air through his nose. "Mr Tinker, I apologise for my actions towards you. Threatening the life of an innocent man was inexcusable."

The handyman waved his hands in a forgiving gesture. "No hard feelings. I really don't remember any of the stuff I did in the past, but maybe I can atone for my past misdeeds. Whatever they may be."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, speaking from experience." The two shared a heart-warming smile and formed a handshake, a symbol of a new start.

"Farewell, Mr Tinker. I wish you the best of luck in the future."

With a grateful nod from the reformed citizen, Shadow departed from Windmill Village, fully content with the new turn of events.


End file.
